comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: CBS Supergirl s1 ep12 Bizarro
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CBS SUPERGIRL YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens three months ago, as Max Lord enters Lab 52 and monitors the unconscious and/or dead Jane Doe we've seen before. Using a special piece of hwardware, he puts...something...into her bloodstream and Jane doe starts to choke and convulse. As her viatls go crazy and her eyes go black, Lord says "She's alive." Yesterday, Lord tells the same girl that she's his "most perfect creation," and that together they'll change the meaning of life itself. He asks the girl if she understand and the girl -- who now looks like Supergirl -- says yes. Trying to find all possible explanations for what happened when Supergirl apparently threw that truck last night, Supergirl is frustrated by all the possibilities not panning out -- and Henshaw doesn't believe Lord was capable of what he's done. At CatCo, Kara tells Winn that she wants to talk to him about the issue. While they're talking, Kara forgets to get Cat's coffee -- but when Cat arrives, she's got not only her own, but Kara's as well. Later, at an editorial meeting, Cat takes Kara's side on a Supergirl headline. Kara quickly figures out Cat is treating her nicely because she's dating Adam. Later, she admits to James and Winn that she's dating Cat's son, and the two are both a little awkward about it. At Lab 52, Lord is programming his replica Supergirl: Supergirl is bad, and needs to be killed and replaced with his own Supergirl. That night at Noonan's, Adam and Kara talk about how amazing he thinks she is -- both becuase she turned down Cat's super-fancy dinner plans for the two and because she sent him the letter that brought him to National City. On the news, Kara sees news that a tram car is dangling and emergency crews can't get there fast enough. She excuses herself awkwardly from teh date and goes to rescue it -- but when she's there, she's met by the other Supergirl -- whom we'll just call Bizarro from now on to avoid confusion. Kara tries to talk reason to Bizarro, but Bizarro just says "We kill Supergirl" and starts attacking her, endangering the tram. When it falls, Kara flies after it to save the people inside. Bizarro watches her fly the tram to safety. At the DEO, Supergirl tells the team that she knows Bizarro isn't an android, but genetically identical to her. The team suggests Kryptonite as a way of dealing with it. At CatCo the next morning, it turns out that Cat came to substitute for Kara at dinner last night. Kara tells him she'll go out with him tonight. The next morning, Cat Grant reveals that she named the evil Supergirl: Bizarro. In Winn's IT lab, he reveals that Prometheus Labs kidnapped the Jane Doe...and six others. At Lord Technologies, Bizarro tells Max Lord that he says Supergirl is bad, but she saved people. He tells her that she's seeing what Supergirl wants her to see, and that sometimes things that seem good are very bad. In his office, Alex tells Lord that she knows about the girls. Max reveals he got Supergirl's DNA off the Red Tornado arm. He tells Alex that he knows they're more than just work friends. He says that for humanity to survive, they need to be stronger than the aliens. He further says that that if she tries to stop him, he'll make things very bad for her and the people she loves. At The DEO, Alex reveals that Max created Bizarro; Alex says they need to take Bizarro down with Kryptonite darts next time it's out there. Kara objects, saying that it's Max who's the villain, not Bizarro, but the team can't do anything about Max. Kara almost tries to text Adam to get out of their date, but Alex convinces her to go. At CatCo, Winn and James have a drink together and Winn convinces James that he should tell Kara how he feels, since nobody wants to be in a relationship with somebody who wants somebody else. On their date, Kara tells Adam the "official" version of her parents' death and her adoption. When they connect over their mutual lack of a "normal" life, the pair kiss...and then Kara is attacked and carried away by Bizarro. Elsewhere, Bizarro and Kara square off using heat vision. Kara tries to talk her out of doing what she's doing, but it's no use. Bizarro also has fire breath, which she uses to attack Kara, who manages to hold her off with freeze breath. When the DEO show up to hit Bizarro with Kryptonite bullets, Kara objects. Even though it was supposed to be low grade Kryptonite so as not to severely hurt Bizarro, it degrades her, corrupting her cells. Bizarro turns white and cracks, then flies off screaming that she hates Kara. At the DEO, Kara tells Alex that Bizarro came after her as Kara, and that Max Lord knows who she is. The Kryptonite apparently made Bizarro stronger, so Henshaw says they're going to start working on an anti-Kryptonite. When he leaves, Kara says no plan is going to work until they take out Max Lord. Kara comes back to CatCo, and asks for a moment alone with Adam. She tries to "break up" with him, but he's resistant, saying that he thought it woudl be his baggage, not hers, that would break things up. She apologizes and he leaves. At Lab 52, Lord tells Bizarro that Supergirl made him a monster. He tells Bizarro to go after people Supergirl loves. On the deck after Adam has left, James goes to ask Kara what happened, and she tells him that she had to break it off with Adam. He offers to be there for her, but she asks him to leave her alone and leaves. At Lord's building, Alex brings a pair of DEO agents to arrest him. He says that if she arrests him, he's going to tell the whole world Kara is Supergirl. Alex slams his head on a table, saying that where he's going, there won't be anyone to hear him. At CatCo, Bizarro grabs James and flies off. At the DEO, Lord is glib as they pull a hood off of him and bring him to a cell. Henshaw is furious, saying that Alex is compromising the security of the operation. She tells Henshaw that she's more worried about her family. In a hangar, James wakes up to find Bizarro has taped him to a forklift and broken his signal watch. Bizarro tells him Supergirl loves him, and she knows because she and Supergirl are the same. James asks her to come closer, and Bizarro says no, becuase she's ugly. He tells her that even if she feels that way, there's still a part of her that is Supergirl. He says people don't love her because of her looks; that he loves her because of who she is. He tells Bizarro that she can be more like Supergirl, that she's not a monster. Bizarro sees James trying to kick the signal watch and goes after him with flame breath. At the DEO, Supergirl gets the signal, and goes to fight Bizarro. Alex and Henshaw have blue Kryptonite bullets ready and will follow. At the warehouse, Supergirl and Bizarro fight. As the fight goes on, Bizarro seems to be getting the upper hand until Alex fires arrives and fires off a round of blue Kryptonite at her. The blue K drops Bizarro instantly. At the DEO, Henshaw has Bizarro under low-grade blue K; she's asking for Supergirl. When Kara arrives, Bizarro apologizes, a tear running down her face. Henshaw says they're going to put her under, and she'll feel no pain. Kara holds her hand as they do it, and when Bizarro says she's afraid, Kara tells her that she was afraid too when she had to go to sleep upon leaving Krypton, but that when she awoke, she wasn't alone. Bizarro says "thank you, Kara," and slips out of consciousness. Kara says she didn't deserve what happened to her, and Henshaw says, "No, she did not," and leaves the room. Kara goes to see Max in his cell, who threatens Eliza. Supergirl gets the angry red eyes of anger, but Alex stops her from doing anything to him. At CatCo, Kara arrives to see Cat; Adam is leaving for Opal since there was nothing keeping him there. She tells Kara that she thought Kara was different from her, but that she's apparently more like Cat than she believed. She tells Kara that she thinks their relationship should go back to being purely professional. As Kara leaves, she invites James to go to Noonan's. He says he'd love to, but she has to get Lucy from the airport. Later, Supergirl flies home and hears something when she arives. There's a light outside her apartment, and she looks at a plant on her table. She approaches it, and when she reaches out to touch it, another part of the plant darts down from the ceiling to attack her. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CBS Supergirl Category:Jimmy Olsen Category:Winslow Schott Jr. Category:Cat Grant Category:Supergirl Category:Alex Danvers Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Adam Grant Category:Bizarro Supergirl Category:Maxwell Lord